Carta de amor
by Larygrr
Summary: Se você pedir, quem sabe ele pode fazer. Mesmo que demore.


Meu amor,

Há muito tempo você me pede que eu lhe escreva, há muito tempo venho protelando esse pedido como se ele não tivesse sido feito.

Você sabe, posso fingir muito bem as coisas. Posso ignorar, posso esconder, posso ser o quão dissimulado eu me permitir. Esse é o meu poder, o de controlar. Você é capaz de tirar meu controle, e é por isso que você sempre me pediu para que escrevesse a você. Você, como muitos, queria penetrar em minha armadura e descobrir minhas fraquezas mais remotas. O que mais você queria?

O verão veio quente, mesmo que o sol só se permitisse ser visto quando seu humor era favorável. Uma estrela tão dramática e pouco exibida quando você, meu amor, porque é assim que te vejo. Como o sol que teimava em aquecer um romance, mesmo que eu insistisse em conservar um gelo de estações passadas.

Foi no verão, quando tudo mudou, o quanto isso pode ser clichê? Eu disse algo com meu mau humor matinal e você simplesmente riu, diferente de todas as outras vezes. Dividimos aquele café da manhã e mais tarde dividimos a cama, foi quando começamos a nos amar. Eu disse amor? Bom, se é uma surpresa que te amo, sinto como se o gelo em meu coração nunca tivesse dissipado.

Eu deveria te pedir desculpas, não é? Invariavelmente as cartas de amor viram um enorme pedido de desculpas por coisas que se fez ou deixou de fazer. Eu deveria me arrepender, mas acho que sobretudo, eu deveria pedir perdão pela dificuldade que eu nos impunha.

Então o calor deu espaço ao ar mais fresco e as folhas de todas as árvores começaram a cair. A natureza estava nua, como se para seduzir transeuntes que de aventuravam. Era assim com você, seduzindo-me em momentos de viço, mesmo que eu lutasse contra isso.

Ah, como eu amava deitar nos seus jardins e sentir o vento balançar os galhos das árvores enquanto você passava as mãos pelos meus cabelos dizendo que eles eram o resquício da estação passada. Quantas vezes eu disse que odiava ser tocado em carinho e você me desobedeceu maravilhosamente? Eu devo agradecer por sua obediência aqui, certo? Sim!

O inverno chegou com rajadas de ventos açoitando meu rosto quando eu te esperava na porta daquele café. Era tarde da noite e você insistiu em me encontrar alegando que se não me visse morreria. Eu acho que desejei que você morresse, mas só um pouquinho. Eu vi suas bochechas vermelhas demais e seu nariz congelando e me compadeci.

Mesmo no inverno, você já não permitia que meu coração se empedrasse, porque envolvia seu corpo ao meu – ou meu corpo ao seu – e eu já nem me lembrava do que fazer, de como fazer, porque ali eu deixava que você me controlasse.

A maneira como você me tinha em suas mãos e a maneira como eu deixava que aquilo acontecesse, porque eu respondia seu chamado, onde quer que eu estivesse. Eu reclamava e você ouvia pacientemente, e então sua voz ecoava em resposta e eu só ouvia amor, amor, amor. Por que você me encheu de amor? Eu não conseguia dizer nada daquilo.

Encontrei seu corpo embaixo das cobertas, mais uma vez, e ele me aqueceu, me completou e eu me senti um só com você. É claro que eu sempre sentia isso, mas é claro que eu nunca disse o que sentia. Não era o que você esperava de mim, mas sua esperteza extrema te fazia saber disso.

Tudo foi tão rápido que a primavera já trazia seu cheiro. O sol intensificava suas cores e você intensificava tudo, exatamente tudo. Eu me sentia transbordando, mas você não via isso. Começou a enxergar um tipo de luz sombria e eu não mais acompanhava, de noite, nas rara noites que conseguíamos nos encontrar, você me fazia perguntas complexas e exigia respostas a altura. Altura que culminou no fim.

Eu me lembro do brilho de seus olhos verdes, quando lágrimas brotaram e quando você anunciou o fim. Eu me lembro de ser uma dor tão grande, mas eu me lembro de sorrir e dizer mais uma vez que tudo ficaria bem, que agora o certo seria feito. Eu me lembro dessas coisas e ainda dói. Dói porque olho o espaço ao meu lado na cama e vejo outra, que não você, meu amor. E dói, ainda mais, porque você nunca soube que seria impossível te esquecer.

Quatro estações e nada mais.

Com meu (ainda) amor, _Malfoy_.


End file.
